Twilight alt
by writing style
Summary: Bella dislikes Edward to the core
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Meeting

**Bella's perspective**

It was painful leaving Phoenix and my mother to stay in a small town, Forks with my father, and to make matters worse; my plan had gone absolutely wrong. I had planned to go to school, isolate myself in a corner and remain there until school ends. This was the plan that I wanted to stick to until I graduate. Only thing is that my plan did not even have a chance to execute as I have made friend with a girl, Jessica, within fifteen minutes from the time I set foot into the school! Urgh!

"Hi, my name is Jessica. I believe you must be Bella; your father had let us know in advance how you wanted to be known as. By the way you are the star of the month! And in case you do not know, I am the hottest girl in this school!" the girl who met me at the entrance of the school gushed at the first chance she got. She was wearing high heels, hot pants and matching cardigans. Definitely not a simple person in this school.

"Hey. As you have said, my name is Bella. I certainly hope I am not the star of the month and I seriously do not care if you are the hottest girl in this school." I replied impatiently, wanting her to get out of my way but at the same time, I do not want to make enemies on the first day of school. Therefore, I kept my tone light and remained polite. However, the moment I said it I regretted immediately as Jessica became extremely quiet and was deep in thoughts. Thinking that I hurt her feelings, I murmured an apology.

"Please don't apologise. You did me no wrong. I was just shocked because you are the first person who told me that you do not bother whether I am hot or not. Most people make friends with me because I am hot so I jumped to conclusion and thought that you will be like them. In fact, I should be the one apologising. Sorry!" Jessica immediately replied. Her face was turning red, and it wasn't hard to guess that she was feeling embarrassed. However, I felt sorry for her; it was not exactly her fault that my plan falls through. Jessica was just trying to make me feel welcome. I sighed.

"People who make friends with you just because you are hot are not true friends. True friends are people who will be with you no matter who you are and they will stick with you through thick and thin." I replied without hesitation. On hearing what I said, Jessica paused and stared at me.

"Then will you please be my true friend? I can tell you will be one." Jessica asked, staring at me with her puffy blue eyes. I was wrong. She is a simple and extremely naive person. Even though I have talked to her for only five minutes, I have started to wonder how this girl can be so thick skin and vulnerable at the same time. Not wanting her to cry, I agreed readily.

"Really?! I am elated! Oh! Here we are! The General Office. You will need to get your time-table and map. I will wait for you here." Jessica practically screamed. I nodded and entered the office. So much for what I had planned.

"Hello, you must be Bella, the new girl in town. I assume that you are here to get your time-table and map. Here you go. I hope that you will make friends and soon enjoy Forks. I see that you have met Jessica, she will show you around. Hope you have a nice day!" the secretary, Ms Cope told me as soon as I entered the office and stopped in front of the counter. I said thanks and left the office.

"That was fast!" Jessica exclaimed the moment I left the office. She reached out and took my time- table without any hesitation. However, at that moment, I was not paying any attention to her. I was staring at the group of pale- looking people heading towards me and Jessica. They look extremely arrogant, definitely the type of people that I would not want to be near with. Hopefully, none of them will be in my class. I stared at them as they strut past us. However, there are many girls swooning over the guys and the guys are practically drooling over the girls. Oh please, can't they get a hold of themselves

"They are the Cullens. They don't mix around with anybody. In fact, with the exceptional of class, they are always together. By the way, our time -table are the same. Let's go to our first class," Jessica said when she noticed me staring at them.

"I seriously don't care who they are. It is none of my business," I muttered and headed towards my first class with Jessica skipping lightly beside me looking shocked; an expression which is quite understandable. Sigh...

**Edward's Perspective**

Another day of boredom. Apparently, nothing interesting will ever take place in Forks. I have stayed here for many years but nothing seems to grasp my attention. Everybody seems to be a mirror of each other when it comes to dealing with the Cullens.

I drove my siblings to school. When I reached the entrance of the school, I heard an unfamiliar voice and remembered that there will be a new girl in school today. I sighed. I will bet anything that she will have a crush on me when she sees me. With that thought, I strode through the entrance with my siblings.

"Here comes a group of arrogant people. Thinks that they can be high and mighty just because they are so beautiful." I registered this thought. I was shocked. Apparently, this girl is abnormal. She is the first person whom I ever met that did not have a crush on me when she saw me. I chuckled.

"Edward, what are you thinking about? You seem so immersed." Emmett poked me.

"I am merely astounded by the new girl, Bella. She seems to be able to resist our beauty. In fact, she seems irritated with us. She cannot understand why the other girls are so in love with us. However, her blood does smell extremely good to me."I muttered under my breath for fear of being heard by the others seating close to our table.

"Ha! Speaking of blood, it looks like somebody is going to have a hard time restraining his thirst later. Alice has seen that Bella will be in your Biology class later" Emmett laughed out loud. Despite the fact that I had time to be mentally prepared, I was still not ready.

"Don't remind me..." I said. The last thing that I ever need now is to be reminded of how her blood smells like honey and lavender to me. Even though I have not met her up close, I could hear her thoughts and hopefully she will not think of something that will make me want to kill her at all.

I stopped outside my first class, took a deep breath and entered. Bella was standing by the teacher's table and when she saw me....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Torture

**Bella's Perspective**

I really hate Forks! Everything seems to go in the wrong direction for me. First, I made friends with Jessica (actually it is not so bad), but now, I have to endure an entire hour with a guy who not only is as proud as a peacock but he seems to think I have a body ordour or a bad aura surrounding me. Only half an hour has passed but he had edged his chair further from me at least five times! Not to mention the fact that he kept pinching his nose and at times, he seems to be holding his breath. What a weird and irritating guy. I would bet anything that he is rich and has parents that are snobbish. The teacher announced a five minutes break and it was lucky he did as I could take it no longer.

"What is your problem!?" I nearly shouted at him but managed to control my volume and temper as I did not want to arouse anybody's attention. He glared at me but did not say a word. His eyes were as dark as charcoal.

'Oh! Now you are pretending to be a mute, aren't you Mr Stuck- up!?" I raised my voice slightly to assure myself that he could hear my every word. He did not reply but continue reading his biology textbook. I am sure that he is holding his breath again for I could sense no sign of breathing coming from him.

"You are holding your breath again, aren't you? Let's see how long you can hold your breath then!" I challenged. He did not reply me still. Apparently, I am an invisible woman and my voice is like the sound of a wind blowing to him. My irritation with this guy is growing stronger as time ticked by. If not for the fact that the teacher announced the break was over, I would surely bash this guy till he apologised. I scowled and returned to my book. However, I allowed myself a glare at him every ten minutes, but to my surprise, he seems to be holding his breath still. Is he even normal? Not that I care at all.

"Ring....." the bell finally rang signalling the end of class. I gave a sigh of relief. He stood up and gave me one last look that is no different from a monster in pain before fleeing away. What an extremely weird guy! Oh Well!

**Edward's Perspective**

The entire time that I was sitting next to Bella was what I considered as the most torturous time of my existence. I have never felt this way before. The feeling just make me feeling like entering hell where people believed that fire surrounds the entire place and the temperature is extremely unbearable. No words could exactly describe my feelings. If I stayed in that room for another second longer, the girl would have lost her life. I heard every word that she mumbled to me just now, I really wanted to answer her and tell her what I am. However, it is impossible to let her know what I am. For the first time, I felt sorry for my existence. Sigh, if only I could let her know.

"Hey buddy! How was class? Fun?" Emmett ran at a human pace towards me and slapped my back. I growled under my breath. Trust Emmett to remind me. Jasper and Alice, on the other hand, looked at me with concerned eyes. Rosaline was glaring at me. Ever since, Alice had warned me of the impact that Bella will have on me, Rosaline's attitude towards me was changing towards how a human see a statue. I understand perfectly why she was treating me that way; she was just merely worried that I will betray them. Betraying the others in my family equals to letting humans know of my kind.

"Edward, if you dare to tell anyone of our existence, I will rip you limb from limb." Rosaline was snarling. I chuckled at her thoughts before nodding in her direction to acknowledge. Even though I just left the room, I cannot help thinking about the girl again. She is a girl that is one of a kind. Her blood is as sweet as honey and she is the only one that does not go crazy over me or my family. Amazingly, I enjoy making her feel angry and irritated. I really do not know what I should do now. Escape or find a way that will allow me to stay by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Longing

**Bella Perspective**

"Don't worry. I love Forks!" I told my mother.

"Look. There is no need for you to be sarcastic. I know it is wrong of me to force you to go to Forks and stay with your father. All I just want is some time with Phil. Is that too much to ask for? I promise that I will fetch you home personally after I have spent some quality time with Phil." my mother replied,

"Forget it, mum. " I sighed and hang up the phone. Who needs a mother who fought hard for the custody of a child but gave up the custody when she found herself a new partner? Definitely not me. When mum told me that she was getting married to Phil, I was against it. I screamed and yelled at her, trying to get her to call off the wedding. In the end, all I get in reply was a slap. In anger, I ran away from home and stayed at my friend's house for three weeks. I know it is selfish of me to do so but I am just not ready to share my mum's love with another guy. It has always been my dream to get my mum to be with my dad again. My biological father, not some guy that my mum met at work! After they married, I cried myself to sleep every night, knowing that my dream had been dashed. There is no way that my mum will be with my dad again. Phil had become part of our life.

Now, I am in Forks, spending time with my dad. Forks is actually not a bad place to live in if you love the rain and the Cullens. Speaking of the Cullens, if he dare to show me his attitude again tomorrow, he will hear my voice till he get sick of it and never show his face in school or hopefully, Forks again. Sigh. Actually, to be honest, I do look forward to irritating him and stare at his face which show that he is in pain.

Hold on, how can he be in pain by just sitting next to me, it is not as if that I have eyes that can shoot bullets at him?! What am I thinking of, how can I be longing to see him again; the snobbish, rich, Mr Edward Cullen. Urgh! He must have tempted with my brain. Time to sleep and forget everything, maybe it will just be a nightmare. Everything will be fine tomorrow.

**Edward's Perspective**

Lying in my couch, staring at the ceiling, my mind is filled with nothing but Bella Swan. She is an extremely weird girl. Somehow or other, I did not expect any reaction like hers for my entire existence. Who have ever seen a muscular guy who have great complexion, like me? Practically, zero. This girl does not seem to be even interested in who I am. I bet anything that she will not even ask Jessica who I am. Sigh.

"Knock, knock, who's there?" Alice voice rang outside my door. I walk slowly to the door to open it for her. Gracefully, she danced into my room and sat on my couch. Alice maybe small and smart, but she is extremely irritating at times. However, compared to Rosalie, she is so much better in nature and mature. Alice is the best sister that I can ever ask for.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked as soon as I settled myself on my bed.

"Your future is swirling at an extremely fast pace and I only managed to get a glimpse of each thoughts that you were having. Some were pleasant but some were unforgivable. Edward, you must not kill the girl!" Alice replied me sternly.

"I will do my best to contain my thirst, Alice. You know that I will." I sighed

"Edward, you know that I have faith and trust in you. However, I don't understand something. Why are you so intent on irritating her? You kept thinking of ways to irritate her." Alice wondered.

"Seriously, I don't know why. Maybe, it is because she is good to bully." I have been asking myself that same question too, but till now, I have no answer.

"Oh well. Brother, I have to admit that she is seriously a special girl. She might become one of us in the future. We will never know, unless I see something. Alright, enough of Bella Swan, let's go hunting! I want to try your favourite Mountain Lion today. Jasper and Esme wants to join us too! Move it!" Alice changed the topic. Alice will always be Alice. Small and smart, she may be, but loving and irritating too.

"Alright. Let's go." I smiled and went to hunt with my family. From today onwards, I will need to be on my guard and drink more than usual so that no harm will be done to Bella or my family. Tomorrow will surely be another interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Changing

**Bella's Perspective**

I really wonder what I did to him in my previous life which made him love to irritate me. From the start of school until now lunch break, he had been following me and making sarcastic remarks about me, such as how my hair look like many ropes strung together. I yelled at him whenever he made a sarcastic remark, attracting many people's attention, but he did not care at all! Yelling at him does not work at all! I have to find some other way to stop all his nonsense before they drove me insane. One of us definitely has to leave Forks first and it is either me or him.

I glared across the room at him. He seems to sense my glare and look up from his book that he is reading. He gave me an evil smile which is a sign that he is up to no good. I better be on alert in Biology class later before he does anything funny to me. Why must I pair with a guy like him? Why can't I pair with Mike Newton instead? Mike maybe irritating at times but at least, he is ninety times better than Edward Cullen in personality.

"Hey Bella. Why are you looking murderous? You look as if you are going to kill somebody." Jessica asked as soon as she put her lunch tray down on the table beside me.

"I am going to kill somebody."I murmured. Jessica followed my glare across the room and realised that I am glaring at Edward who was still giving me the evil smile.

"Oh, I get it. What did he do while I was getting my lunch?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. I cannot stand sitting in the same room as him any longer. I will see you in class." I said heavily to Jessica. I grabbed my soda and left the room…

**Edward's Perspective**

I saw Bella grabbed her soda and left the room. I guessed that I have gone overboard. With a loud sigh, I got up and followed her.

"Edward, don't irritate her anymore. If you do, she will not hesitate to 'murder' you." Alice thought. I gave her a nod before running after Bella at a human pace. I found Bella in the library through her thoughts. I sat opposite her and took a deep breath. Bella sensed my presence and she got up immediately and tried to make an escape but I grabbed her wrist. Hopefully, I am not hurting her. I know that Bella has a high tolerance level.

"I owe you an apology for irritating you. I know that you are angry with me. I am sincerely sorry for irritating or even hurting you. Please accept it." I mumbled. I am a vampire but I do lose my courage at times. My apology sounds like gibberish but I knew that she understood what I said, because of her thoughts and she glared at me in reply.

"Sorry…" I said again, staring at her sincerely, hoping that my apology will soften her heart towards me.

"Apology not accepted. Now, if you will excuse me, I have got other things to do." She dumped me this sentence before she threw my hands aside. I should have known that Bella will not forgive me easily. Throughout the whole conversation, I had been praying hard that she would accept my apologies and at the same time, not notice how freezing cold my hand is. I seriously think she did not notice how cold my hand was (she did not even think about it), but once again, Bella can be unpredictable at times. Sigh. I followed her out of the library.

"I will make sure you will accept my apology someday. If I did not manage to do so, I will sentence myself into exile! However, even if you accepted my apology, there will be no need for you to sentence yourself into exile." I shouted after Bella. I heard from her thoughts that only one of us can exist in Forks, maybe this will be the fated outcome. Who knows? I do not want to know the outcome because I do not know what I am doing or going to do either. Life had become extremely complicated for me. What happened to my simple yet boring life?

"Edward Cullen, how was your conversation with Bella?" Alice thoughts finally broke mine. I turned towards the direction of her thoughts. The corridor was empty except for Alice and I.

"I tried looking into both your future, but they kept changing. Therefore, I gave up before I get a migraine." Alice grumbled.

"Bella's future is changing? This is weird. I never heard you complain of a human's future changing?" I questioned Alice.

"Her future is changing at an unusual speed. Can you sense her thoughts? If you can, what is she thinking?" Alice wondered. I searched for Bella's thoughts and focused on them.

"Yes, I can hear Bella's thoughts but she is only thinking of words and actions to annoy me." I replied feeling amused.

"Really? This is extremely weird. Oh well, we just have to observe the future." Alice grumbled.

"Looks like this is the only way. I will keep an eye on her just in case." I replied. Now, it seems that I am turning into Bella's protector. I am not sure how she will react towards me following her. However, even if she disliked it, I will continue because I still owe her an apology…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Confusion

**Bella's Perspective**

"I really do not know what Edward Cullen is thinking about! First, he starts irritating me. Now, he asks me to be his date for Prom night and he even gave me a gown!" I nearly shrieked at Jessica.

"Edward Cullen asked you to be his date for Prom night?! Did you agree and did you accept the gown?" Jessica screamed into my ears.

"There is no need for you to scream into my ears！I am just standing next to you. Anyway, I did not agree and I did not accept the gown. "I mumbled, knowing that Jessica will 'murder' me.

"What?! Edward Cullen is the hottest guy in town and you turned him down when there are so many girls in this school who are dying to go to the prom with him?!" Jessica shrieked at my response and made a motion to strangle me.

"Oh well, I am not dying to go with him, might as well give some other girl a chance to let her dream come true." I replied. The words may come out of my mouth but my thoughts are not matching them. In my heart, I really wanted to go to the prom with him but a small voice kept telling me not to give him a chance to enter my world to a large extent. Could this be his way of apologizing to me? I am really confused; I really do not know why human's mind is so complicated, or why they tend to change over a short period of time. Why come life be simple and everyone just remain the same? Edward Cullen is like a time bomb signaling to me that he might change his personality or attitude any time again. First, annoying, then nice, I would never know what he could turn into next until he does. If only time can stop at this very moment so that I can catch up with the happenings. If my world changes any faster and further, I am going to be suffocated.

**Edward's Perspective**

I have been monitoring Bella's thoughts ever since I asked her to the prom. She had been extremely confused after that day. However, she is not the only one feeling that way. Jasper had been telling me that my mood is changing more than necessary, proving that I am confused too.

I did not know why I chose to take Bella to the prom. After I had met Bella, the only goal that I had set for myself is to irritate this girl till she disappears. However, this move of mine, trying to get her to accept my apology is equivalent to asking her to be my friend. This should not be happening at all! What am I thinking of? Thank goodness that Bella did not accept my proposal. If she did, I would bet anything that I will be more confused than ever. What am I thinking of? Nowadays, I prefer to be near Jasper and let peace surround me, so I would not feel bothered.

"Edward. Don't think so much. Let nature take its course." Carlisle said. I shook my head at him.

"Son, there is no point thinking about it. There is nothing you can do about your feelings. Do what you want to do. Don't hold back." Carlisle persuaded me. Normally, I will listen to Carlisle. However, this time, I am going to stand firm on my belief. It is just way too dangerous to be close to Bella. Besides, she is supposed to be my arch enemy. I shall return to annoying Bella tomorrow and make a joke out of her believing that I really meant to bring her to the prom. There is no other way out besides being nasty to her and make her hate me even more.

"Edward, please, don't torture your feelings any longer, "Jasper thought and at the same time, use his power to make me feel peaceful. Jasper maybe able to connect with my feelings but he cannot mess my thoughts at all. Therefore, I was still brainstorming about Bella while feeling peaceful. Being near Jasper, allows me to come to a decision more seriously, I had just decided on the best way to annoy Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Brewing

**Bella's Perspective**

"Stupid Edward Cullen is a stalker! Do you know where he was this morning? He was waiting for me outside my house!" I shrieked at Jessica.

"Edward Cullen was waiting for you outside your house?! Wow! I seriously do not mind." Jessica shrieked back at me.

"I don't want to see him anywhere else except for school. Why can't he ignore me just like he ignores all of you?" I sulked.

"Relax. Who knows what your fate is?" Jessica said.

"Whatever it is, it better be good." I replied plainly.

"Breathe, sis. I have news for you. There is a new guy in school and his name is Jacob Black. I heard Miss Cope telling Mr. Banner this morning. It seems to me that he will have the same time table as us. I wonder how he looks like." Jessica wondered aloud.

"You do not have to wait long to find out as we stopped outside the classroom. While you get your question answered, I have to face out dear friend, Mr. Edward Cullen again." I sighed and opened the door. Edward was already sitting at our table waiting for me. I glared at him as I walked towards the table. However, before I could rant at Edward, Jessica tugged at my elbow.

"What?" I asked Jessica who was looking stunned. I followed her stare and saw a tall, muscular and good looking guy enter the room. Apparently, the new boy, Jacob Black had arrived. Jessica just cannot resist guys that are good looking. Sigh. At least, Edward Cullen is not the hottest and the cutest guy in school now that Jacob Black is here.

"Edward Cullen, it seems to me that your popularity had taken a large dip." I said happily.

"Oh please, do you think that I love being popular? I would rather be like any ordinary kid." Edward replied. I was shocked. His reply had caught me off guard. I had always thought that Edward was a guy who loves popularity. This reply had certainly started to change my perspective of Edward. However, I am determined not to let him know my thoughts, so I snorted in reply.

"By the way, I did not mean to ask you to the prom last week. I hoped you did not take my proposal seriously. "Edward said. I was extremely disappointed when I heard it, but not wanting to give this guy something to laugh at, I just laugh it off.

"Very funny. From the day I have met you, I have never trusted you, so don't worry. I did not take your proposal seriously." I said as cheerfully as possible and at the same time, rolled my eyes. It was the best that I could managed to hide my sadness. I thought that I will be happy and relieved at first, but for some reason, I felt sad. This type of sadness could not be described.

**Edward's Perspective**

She is disappointed in me again. I doubt she will ever trust me again. I really hoped to say sorry to her and asked her truthfully to the prom. However, for now, I knew that all hopes are dashed.

"She looks pretty and has style. I shall introduce myself to her. Maybe she will find me better than that guy sitting next to her. They do not look like they are on talking terms." I heard a voice which I did not recognized at first. This voice belonged to my dear arch enemy's son, Jacob Black. He did not know me because he was still young to know about me. However, ignoring that problem for now, I have to think of a way to stop Bella from getting near him. The last thing I would want will be Bella being heard physically and emotionally. Jacob Black is going to be a werewolf soon and young werewolves cannot be controlled. Stopping Bella is going to be tough especially when she does not trust me at all. I glance at Bella and read her thoughts; she is trying her best to ignore me. Unable to stop myself, I reached out and grabbed Bella's hand. She gasped as soon as my freezing cold hand touches hers but she did not withdraw her hand from mine.

"I know that I hurt you many times but please trust me. Whatever I will be doing from now is for your sake." The words blurted out of my mouth. Bella was staring at me as if I had gone nuts. I sighed; she blinked and stared at me again.

"Sorry, but on what grounds am I suppose to trust you again?" Bella asked. I knew that she would ask that question but I did not have the answer. Telling her the answer is equivalent to breaking the law of secrecy. What am I supposed to do? At this moment, Jacob came over and introduced himself to Bella while treating me like an invisible man.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I am Jacob Black." Jacob put on his brightest smile and introduced himself to Bella. Bella merely looked at him from head to toe and nodded, showing no interest at all. I gave a sigh of relief. Maybe, things will be easier than I thought. However, first time in my whole vampire life, I was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Starting point

**Jacob's Perspective**

It maybe my first day of school here in Forks, but I felt as if I had been here for an extremely long time. Every single person in this school is welcoming and helpful. They greeted me not as if I am a new boy but more like a friend. However, one girl stood out from all the rest. Her name is Bella. When I first entered the class, she was the first person that I noticed. Her five features were distinct and she did not even pay much attention to me when I entered the class and greeted me. She merely just nodded at my greeting. What a weird yet beautiful girl. I will do whatever it takes to be her friend.

"Hello Bella." I greeted her again, expecting her to either ignore me or just return me a nod. In the end, she surprised me by replying.

"This is the second time that you have greeted me. If you have something to tell me, kindly just hit the point. Don't beat around the bush." Bella snapped at me. Wow, this girl is really special.

"I merely just wanted to introduce myself to you." I replied cautiously, taking in her expression.

"I already know who you are. The school already knows that you are Jacob Black." Bella replied and rolled her eyes. Wow, what a cool response. Maybe one day, she will allow me to protect her from Edward Cullen whom she looks like she hates a lot and mind you, he looks like a freak…

**Bella's Perspective**

"What is wrong with these guys? Can't they leave me alone? One is good enough, but now, there are two!" I grumbled to Jessica during lunch break.

"Oh well. This just proves to everyone how popular you are. You should be happy not pissed. I will be if I were you." Jessica shrugged.

"That is who you are, not me. I am different." I muttered under my breath.

"Bella, seriously, If you were to choose between Edward and Jacob, who will you choose?" Jessica asked.

"JESSICA!!" I screamed.

"Seriously, who will you choose?"Jessica repeated her question like a professor demanding an answer from his student.

"Edward." I said after some thoughts.

"If I were you, I will choose Jacob. Look at his muscles!"Jessica swooned.

"Oh. Give me a break. "I sighed.

"No. You gives me a break, Bella. There are 2 guys out there trying to woo you. Edward is doing so by irritating you, as by doing so; you will shower him with attention. It maybe Jacob's first day here, but you are the only girl that he bother and spoke to. Bella, look at me." Jessica demanded. Unwillingly, I turned around to look at Jessica.

"They are crazy over you. Why don't you give yourself and them a chance? Make some other friends. It is not good enough to have only one. When you are ready or when you know them well enough, step into a relationship. It will not kill you. Stop trying to block everyone out of your life." Jessica coaxed me.

"Look Jess. I really am not the sociable type. One good friend is enough for me. Don't worry about how those two guys are head over heels over me. They will get over it." I attempted to persuade Jessica to get off my case.

"For goodness sake, Bella, will you stop being so stubborn?!" Jessica shrieked and nearly strangled me.

"Sigh. Ok." I surrendered. Jessica nodded. As we enter the canteen, I saw Edward Cullen sitting at the corner of the canteen. He pointed at the empty seat opposite him.

"For starters, why don't you join Mr Black for lunch?" Jessica said smugly.

"Or Mr Cullen." I muttered.

"WOW! Who are you going to choose?" Jessica asked curiously,

"Mr Cullen." I replied and walked towards Edward, ignoring Jacob's attempt to get my attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Chosen

**Edward's Perspective**

"Hey." I greeted Bella as she sat down opposite me while keeping my eyes on Jacob Black.

"Let's have a deal." Bella said, the moment she sat down. I scanned through Bella's thoughts and was surprised at what she had in mind.

"What deal?" I asked, pretending to be ignorant and trying my best not to burst out laughing.

"I will do anything you want me to do as long as you pretend to be my boyfriend. The main reason I want you to help me is because I need to get Jessica and my other admirers off my back." Bella blurted out. I was willing to help Bella but I was not going to let her have her say easily.

"Why did you choose me over Jacob Black? He is a better candidate than me." I asked curiously and slyly. Bella hesitated.

"Do you want the truth or the lie that I had been planning to tell Jacob?"Bella muttered. I glanced at Jacob who was looking at me furiously.

"Both." I answered pleasantly.

"The truth is..I have feelings for you, but I am just not certain of it. I was planning to tell Jacob that I was a lesbian and I was just using you to get my dad off my back.' Bella blurted out everything. I laughed.

"Wow. I thought that I will never see the day whereby a girl will pretend to be a lesbian so that she can get guys off her back. Not a bad answer. As you have been truthful with me with your feelings, I will help you. However, I have three conditions." I replied. The moment, I said the word 'condition', Bella sat upright and nervously.

"What condition?" Bella asked with her eyes wide open.

"Relax. These conditions are simple and reasonable. First condition is: When either one of us is sure of our feelings, or decided that we liked another person, we must tell each other. The second condition is: We must meet for lunch every day so that we can know more about each other. The last condition is: Let me drive you to and from school every day. The reason is simple. This is to tell everybody that you are taken by me." I said each condition clearly.

"Fine! Deal!" Bella nodded her approval without a second thought.

"Good and our performance start now?" I asked.

'YES!" Bella nearly screamed.

"Ok. Let's get moving to class." I got up instantly and took her hand in mine.

"Are you ok? Your hands are really cold." Bella asked me softly.

"Don't worry about that. My hands are always cold. Are you ok with that?" I asked her, hoping that she will not mind. Bella shook her head. I scanned the room. Jessica's eyeballs look like they are going to pop out any moment but she is happy for us. As for Jacob Black, he looked as if he wants to strangle me and apparently, he is not going to give Bella up.

**Bella's Perspective**

Ever since I dated with Edward, the number of guys who bothered me had taken a dip. This proves that my plan is working. However, one person proves to be an exceptional. That person is no other than Jacob Black. He bugged me and Edward almost every single minute of the day. Once, he tried to sit with me and Edward during lunch, but Edward proved himself to be scarier than Jacob. After half an hour, Edward chased Jacob away from the table.

"Hi!" Jacob ran to me and Edward holding a bouquet of roses which I hated most. Edward, sensing my sudden stiffness, grabbed the roses from Jacob the moment it was within hand reach, and threw it into the dustbin. Ahh…looks like I did not choose the wrong guy.

"Ooi! Those flowers aren't for you dude. You have no rights to throw them into the dustbin or stop me from wooing her!"Jacob snarled at Edward. I glanced at Edward who held onto my hands tightly.

"I have every right to stop you from chasing my girlfriend and for your information, she hated flowers!" Edward snarled back at Jacob while glaring at Jacob with piercing eyes. Jacob looked at me and Edward. Jacob being an unbeatable just laughed.

"Watch out, Edward Cullen. I will be back to steal her from you." Jacob glared at Edward and winked at me before leaving.

"Edward, are you still ok with our deal. I will understand if you want to break our contract." I asked Edward softly. I had noted his change in reaction towards me and Jacob Black. He was more protective over me and rougher towards Jacob than ever.

"Rubbish. Why would I want to break our contract? Jacob Black is not going to make me back down. Besides, my feelings for you are clearer than ever, just like how yours is clearer too." Edward glanced at me affectionately. I sighed and nodded in reply. Together, we headed to class, just like any other day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Conflict

**Edward's Perspective**

The time had finally arrived for Jacob to change into a full-fledged werewolf. I thought that as long as Bella stayed or hated Jacob, everything will be alright, but I was wrong. I only put Bella in a more dangerous and complicated position by accepting her deal. Jacob had found out who I was and he was more firm than ever to steal Bella from me. I cannot afford to put Bella in a position whereby she will be in crossfire between vampires and werewolves. However, that is not the worst; Bella had just demanded to meet my parents. Unable to turn down her demand, I agreed.

"Bella, why did you choose to trust me again? Is it because of your feelings?" I asked.

"Erm...to be honest, I am not sure to. I merely just followed my instincts. It could be due to the sincerity that I sensed in your eyes when you asked me to trust you again. At that time, I was deciding whether to tell you that I trust you or lie to you. I chose to lie because I needed time to confirm my thoughts." Bella replied thoughtfully just as I turn into the driveway of my home.

"This is your home?! Wow! It is absolutely gorgeous!"Bella gushed as she saw my home. The mansion as surrounded by the forest and the white and brown paint of my home was welcoming and soothing.

"Yup! Let's go in." I replied steadily but I was worried deep down. What if Bella saw something that will give our secret away? I opened the door and there was my family standing at the living room, waiting to welcome Bella. She was trembling slightly but she was still firm on her decision to meet my parents.

"Hi Bella!" Alice welcomed as she danced to Bella's side and gave her a big hug. Rosalie gave me a glare before putting a big smile on her face and welcomed Bella by giving her a hug too. Jasper was messing with mine and Bella's emotions. I was feeling peaceful and apparently, his talent work on Bella too as she was not as tense as before. Carlisle introduced himself and Esme. Esme, as motherly as ever, gave Bella a hug and a kiss. Bella blushed, but nobody was bothered.

"Bella, are you hungry? Do you want to eat anything? You are so skinny!" Esme fussed over Bella.

"Esme, relax! I am alright. I just ate before coming over. Apparently, Edward is just as anxious over how skinny I am as you are. Ironically, he either never eat or he ate very little while forcing me to eat lots of food." Bella stared at me.

"Edward always worries about others before himself. Therefore, it is nothing surprising."Carlisle tried to explain.

"Oh I see." Bella merely nodded and stared at me.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Can you give me a tour of your beautiful home? Please." Bella requested. I sighed and stared at Alice.

"Of course, he will. I will come along!" Alice interceded. I stared at Alice but she did not pay attention of me. She was more concerned about making Bella happy. Sigh, hopefully, nothing goes wrong.

**Bella's Perspective**

I know what they are. I know why Edward's hand is freezing cold. The main reason why I asked Edward to bring me to his house is to confirm my suspicion. I also suspect that Edward had a special talent in reading thoughts because occasionally he will turn and stare at a person even though, nobody calls him or asked him a question. He had let out some loopholes. I had concealed mu thoughts from him by trying my best not to think of anything.

"This is Carlisle room." Alice was introducing every single room to me. I was taking note of everything that was surrounding me. As I entered the room, one picture of four men caught my eye. I saw that picture before. I felt Edward and Alice stiffen beside me.

"Let's go and visit Edward's room!" Alice tried to distract me.

"You are not human. You are vampires." I said without a second thought. Alice and Edward were frozen.

"What makes you think that way?" Edward asked.

"Your hands are cold, you are pale and you don't eat. Even if you do, it is very little. Sometimes, you seem to be at the urge of telling me something that you can't. I also know that you can read minds. There are just so many loopholes. This picture had confirmed my suspicion. This guy is Carlisle and the other three is the Volturi. I saw this picture on a net that tells us how to identify vampires. Do not tell me that the web is not reliable because I check on other web too and they state the same thing." I replied nervously and firmly. Edward and Alice stared at each other,

"Bella," Alice started.

"No, Alice!" Edward interrupts.

"Edward! Stop it!" Alice shouted at Edward before turning to me.

"Bella, your suspicion is right but you can't tell anybody. If you do, you are equivalent to sentencing us to death." Alice said.

"Bella, what Alice said is true. You must not tell anybody. No human is supposed to know of our existence. The Volturi who is the ruler of or kind will sentence us to death." Carlisle said firmly.

"Oh. Can't we just change her into one of us? It will save us all the trouble." Rosalie asked. Emmett, Esme, Alice and Jasper sounded their approval.

"NO!" Edward shouted,

"Let her choose, Edward." Carlisle said.

"Bella, if you decided to become one of us, there is no turning back. If you become a vampire, you can live with us. I will treat you like my own daughter. There is no need to worry." Esme said.

"I…I need time to think. Is that alright?" I stammered.

"Sure!" Carlisle nodded his approval.

"I will send you home now." Edward said fiercely, I nodded and waved goodbye to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Over

**Jacob's Perspective**

How can he do it? How can that bloodsucker bring Bella to his house? It is absolutely ridiculous and dangerous. I paced outside of their home, keeping a safe distance away so that Edward cannot detect my thoughts and to prevent them from being able to smell me. Nonetheless, I am still able to hear every single word of their conversation. However, what angers me most is that they (except Edward) asked her to be one of them. Up till now, I still cannot believe is how Bella managed to find out that the Cullens are vampires! Still, even if their secrecy is extremely important and concern their life and death, it is not a reason for them to ask Bella to change into a vampire. What about Charlie, Bella's mom and Jessica? It is absolutely selfish,

"Are you scared of me" I heard the bloodsucker asked Bella. Finally, they are out. I strained my ears to hear Bella's answer.

"A little, I am not as brave as you think I am." Bella answered. Her voice was slightly trembling. Will she be afraid of me, the werewolf? At least, I will not suck her blood and she need not change into a monster.

"I will be surprised if you are not afraid of me. Do you want me to drive you home?" Edward answered. I was tempted to change into my human form and chase the bloodsucker away and I will drive Bella home myself, but this will give me away. Hopefully, Bella will say no.

"Yes, please." Bella replied. Damn! I heard them got into the car and drove away. I raced through the forest in a hurry to reach Bella's home before they did. Will Bella choose to become a vampire? I hope not. However, knowing Bella, she might. I must think of a way to stop her from deciding to be a vampire, Question is how? The only answer is to make Bella fall in love with me but thinking off how she treated me like dirt, this is going to be tough. However, what if Bella is finding Edward repelling now? It will make my life easier to woo her. Look like I need to observe further.

**Bella's Perspective**

"How did you become a vampire? Who changed you? What is the process like? Is it painful?" I kept bombing Edward with questions during the ride home.

"Carlisle changed me when I was dying from an incurable illness. The process is not painful at all until the last part whereby you feel fire burning in your throat and your heart will sprint and burnt. However, the burning sensation at your chest will be over in just a few minutes, while the burning in your throat stays on until u feed your thirst. Bella, listen. There is no need for you to become a vampire as long as you keep the secret. I will rather you don't change into one." Edward replied.

"Edward, please relax. I have not made up my mind yet. Besides, there is no need for you to be extremely protective and anxious over me. We are not exactly a couple, remember?" I replied softly. Edward sighed and grabbed hold of my hand. I shuddered but did not pull away.

"Bella, I remembered that we are not exactly a couple and the reason that I am protective and anxious over you has nothing to do with our 'relationship'. The reason is because your blood had an extremely delicious taste like lavender, honey and wine. It is appealing to all the vampires." Edward replied and gave me a quick glance. On hearing this, I was tempted to give a soft scream but resisted for fear that Edward will think that I am a coward.

"Are you thirsting for my blood now? How did you manage not to murder me or even the people whom you met in school?" I pressed on.

"Bella, I…I am going to tell you something, but please don't laugh. Ok?" Edward started to stammer. I stared at him. Wow. I did not know that vampires can stammer too. I thought all vampires are extremely confident.

"We have emotions, Bella." Edward replied my thought. Oops, I have forgotten he can read mind.

"Ok, I will not laugh." I promised. Edward took a deep breath.

'I am a vegetarian, meaning I only feed on animal blood. I desire for your blood but I can resist better than last time." Edward said quickly. I wanted to laugh, but ended up snorting as I resisted the temptation. There are vegetarian vampires too?!

"You promised." Edward reminded me,

"Yes, I promised. However, I noted the last part. Does it mean that you wanted to feed on me before?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but no longer. Reason is my feelings for you dominated the thirst." Edward replied. I stared at Edward. Is this a proposal?

"You can say so." Edward grinned. Apparently, one of the bad thing of having somebody who can read mind is there is no privacy. Sigh.

'Sorry." Edward apologized.

'Never mind. It is not like you can help it." I said. At last, we have arrived home. All of a sudden, Edward stiffens.

'What happened?" I asked.

"Jacob Black is here. Stay in the car." Edward commanded. Stubborn as I was, I got out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward glared.

'No. I will go with you! I am tempted to stay in the car and avoid him. However, knowing how jealous Jacob is, he is willing to do anything to get rid of your existence, so I am accompanying you. I know you are strong, but it is not a reason. Let's go." I insisted. Thank goodness Charlie is working overtime and will not be home tonight.

"Bella. There is something that you need to know. Jacob knows what I am and he is a werewolf. It is equivalently unsafe for a human to mix with a werewolf as to mixing with vampire" Edward said.

"Werewolf...Are you trying to tell me that werewolf exist?" I stammered, shocked.

"Yes. There are lots of things that you do not know yet." Edward replied.

"Thanks for scaring her, bloodsucker." Jacob snarled as he appeared from the forest. I managed to unfreeze from the ground as I ran behind Edward and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Edward held on to mine tightly.

"What do you want Jacob." I asked.

"Bella, please get rid of this bloodsucker. There is no need for you to become one too. There is no need for you to be a werewolf, if you are with me. I have more capability of protecting you than he does. Please Bella." Jacob pleaded and attempted to reason with me.

"You eavesdropped on our conversation?!" It was my turn to be angry.

"Who are you to me? Who gave you permission? Do me a favour. Stay out of my life. Even if Edward is a vampire, I still want to be with him. Fear does not control my emotions, Jacob. Now, get lost!" I shouted. I was no longer fearful, just angry, Edward and Jacob were shocked by my answer and reaction. Edward recovered first.

"You heard her. Scram!" Edward snarled and glared at Jacob. Jacob stared at me.

"I will be back." Jacob said and ran into the forest.

"Bella, do you mean what you said?' Edward asked me cautiously as he led me into my house.

"Yes. I am sure of my feelings now. However, I still need time to decide whether I want to change into a vampire." I replied softly and looked at Edward.

"Don't worry about it. I understand. I am not exactly supportive of you becoming a vampire too" Edward replied and shrugged. He stared at me for a long time and suddenly, he started laughing..

"Edward, what's so funny?" I asked and rushed to the mirror thinking that I had something on my face. He did not reply me. He just walked to the door and opened it. There stood Alice, holding an extremely bulky bag.

'Have fun!" Edward said and left.

"Alice! What are you doing here? I just left your house and now, you are at mine." I asked gleefully.

"One thing that you do not know about me is that I can see the future. I happened to see that Charlie is staying over at the station and you are worried about being harassed by Jacob, so I decided to come and accompany you!" Alice replied me.

"Thank you!" I screamed and pounced on Alice. However, almost instantly, I drew back, remembering what Edward said about my blood.

"Haha. Don't worry. I am a vegetarian too and don't worry. I am not going to persuade you to be a vampire. I have better things in mind" Alice grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh!" I replied.

"Now, first on the program that I had planned for you is nail polish session! What colour do you like?" Alice asked. Uh oh! It is going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Obstacles

**Edward's Perspective**

"How was your night with Alice?" I asked Bella the next morning.

'We had lots of fun. We gave each other a pedicure and watched lots of movie." Alice chimed in. I stared at Bella; she merely rolled her eyes in reply.

"By the way, Bella, your mother will be here to fetch you back to Phoenix tonight." Alice said.

"WHAT?!" Bella nearly screamed and she looked at me.

"Bella, cool down. You have the right to turn her down. She is letting you choose. Renee treasures her freedom with Phil a lot. If you turn her down, she may not be upset." I said. Bella took in a deep breath.

"Seriously? Honestly, I really miss my mum and the sunlight. However, now that I know your secret and the reason why your family is so secretive, I would rather stay here." Bella murmured.

"If you stay here, you will only be vexed. Jacob is not going to let you go easily if you decide to stay with me." I coaxed Bella. Bella groaned.

'What about the secret? I gave both opinions lots of thought last night…"

"She had decided to become a vampire." Alice interrupted happily.

"Alice!" I warned before turning my attention back to Bella.

"Bella, are you sure. There is no turning back."I questioned anxiously.

'Yes. I am sure. There is no harm being a vampire at all. Besides the thirst, I think there are more advantages than disadvantages. Don't try to make me change my mind. I had never been more certain in my life." Bella warned me and Alice. I sighed while Alice gave shrieks of joy. On reaching the school's car park, I saw the rest of my siblings leaning against Emmett's jeep and told them the news while Alice called Carlisle and Esme. Everybody greeted the news with joy.

"Edward, it will be okay. Can I have a request?" Bella asked me cautiously.

"Depends on what it is." I replied stormily.

"Can you change me yourself?" Bella muttered.

"No." I replied without a second thought.

'Why?" Bella asked.

"I am against the idea of you changing. It may look like it benefits both parties but this is not a decision that I will make for myself." I said. At this moment, it began to snow. Everybody rushed indoors except for my family and Bella who kept staring at me.

"Fine! I will ask Alice." Bella replied me stubbornly.

"Ok!" Alice replied Bella. Bella turned back and grinned at me. I shook my head.

"There is nothing that I can say that will change your mind?" I asked anxiously again.

"N-O-NO!" Bella replied smugly. I was about to say more when the smell of werewolf caught my attention. I turned around to face Jacob Black. My siblings sensed something was wrong and rushed to my side at human pace.

**Bella's Perspective**

Jacob Black is a seriously annoying creature! Why can't he just stay out of my life? My life is already complicated but his presence just makes it more difficult for me!

"What do you want?" Edward asked impatiently. Jacob stared at me and the rest of the Cullens. Alice grasped my hand and pulled me behind her back.

"Are you going to let her become a bloodsucker?" Jacob asked softly. He knew the importancy of the secrecy and he did not want anybody to hear it.

"Are you eavesdropping again? And what is it to you anyway?" I nearly shrieked. Jacob just gave me an apologetic look

"It is her choice. Nobody is forcing her." Emmett snarled. Jacob stared at Emmett from head to toe. The look on Emmett's face is really like a vampire now. I shuddered. I suddenly feel peaceful and stared at Jasper.

"Relax Bella." Jasper whispered. I nodded.

"The only thing that Bella wants to ask from you is to stay out of her life." Edward said out my thoughts to Jacob.

"Why? Why can't you give me a chance to be your friend? Please give me a chance, will you. Please." Jacob pleaded with me. His expression was extremely heart-breaking. Oh Man! How can guys pull of such an expression too? I looked at the Cullens. They were trying their best not to burst into laughter. Luckily, I am not soft hearted.

"The answer is simple. You are not worth mixing around with." I rolled my eyes and answered. Actually, this is not the truth, but this is the only way to get him off my back. Edward stared at me. He knew what I was thinking. He had a look that I knew well. I shook my head, telling Edward to leave Jacob alone. I walked away, dragging Alice with me. The rest of the Cullens followed us. I managed to sit through half a day with Jacob not talking to me. He kept throwing me glances. I felt bad for telling such a lie. However, when I thought about the peace that I now have, I decided that it was worth it. Still, Jacob was a stubborn boy. My peace lasted till lunch. When I was sitting down with my soon- to- be family, Jacob came over to our table. Edward and Alice gave out a sigh, while Jasper, Emmett and Alice looked at Jacob curiously.

"Bella, I am not going to give up hope just because of what you said. I am going to persevere until you accept it." Jacob said.

"Jacob, why are you so thick?" I asked fiercely.

"This is who I am. I am going to make sure that you will not be able to change into a vampire." Jacob grinned and walked away. I wanted to scream badly. Why is there such a guy who has an extremely thick skin?

"Bella, he meant what he said. He is going to ask the chief permission to insert an extra clause into a treaty that we had decided on earlier." Edward said urgently.

"Treaty? What treaty?" I asked.

"When we decided to stay in Forks, the chief of the werewolves make us sign a treaty which comprise of only one clause. The clause was: We are not allowed to enter their land, La Push. Now, Jacob is planning to get an extra clause in. Therefore, there is a possibility that you may have to remain human." Edward replied smugly.

'What? Jacob Black, stay where you are." I shouted across the room to where Jacob was. The whole room turned their heads to stare at me. I did not care. I merely marched over to his table and dragged him out of his seat and out of the canteen into the forest. The Cullens followed me.

"Jacob Black, if you are going to continue being such a jerk, you will never be my friend! Get that into your head! Whatever I become, it is totally not your concern at all! For goodness sake, stay out of my life. Don't you dare add that clause in! " I screamed at Jacob whose eyes were bulging out.

"What is so good being one of them? Give me a good reason and I will consider it." Jacob asked.

"I love the part whereby I will never get to age and I might be somebody useful. I just gave you two reasons!" I snarled.

"Werewolves are useful and they never age too." Jacob replied.

"Yes, but there is no way she can be a werewolf. Dog! I believe the reasons are good enough so stop harassing her. Let's go guys." Alice said smugly, took my hand and led me away.

'Bella, we are following you home today. Carlisle and Esme will meet us at your house" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Now that you have decided that you want to be one of us. We need to explain to your parents." Emmett explained.

"But…but what about secrecy? If we tell them the truth, we will be breaching the rules too." I stammered.

"I trust Renee and Charlie will support your decision. It is up to them to decide what they want. As long as they remain quiet, nobody will know. We will discuss it tonight. Don't worry." Rosalie answered. I sighed.

"Bella, nothing is confirmed yet. Let's not think about anything until we discussed with your parents okay?" Edward attempted to comfort me. Japser was using to power to make me feel at ease again. I nodded and together we headed to class.

**Jacob's Perspective**

I stared at them as they leave. I kept recalling Bella's words. Was I really an irritating jerk? Did I do the right thing? Should I ask the chief to insert in that extra clause into the treaty? I really do not have the answer now. I need time to think again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Parents

**Edward's Perspective**

That day, after school, my entire family went to Bella's home. Carlisle and Esme met us outside Alice's prediction was really accurate; especially when we consider the fact that she had never met Renee or Charlie before. Both Renee and Charlie were in when we arrived. They were extremely shocked when all of us marched into the house. Bella started trembling, so I held her hand to calm down her nerves. Charlie and Renee stared at our intertwined hands.

"Hi Renee, hi Charlie." My family greeted.

"Hey kids, Carlisle, Emse. What brings you on this visit?" Charlie asked.

"Are they human? They look like vampires. Pale and god- like. I must be thinking too much. They must be albino." Renee thought.

"Renee, hold your thought. Your suspicion was correct. We are vampires."I acknowledged Renee's thought.

"What..how….how did you know what I was thinking. You guys are vampires?! Oh my goodness." Renee stammered and clutched her heart.

"Mum, dad, Edward and his family are vampires. Edward is a mind reader; Alice can see the future and Jasper can control our emotions. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme" Bella confirmed and introduced us. At the same time, I feel at ease. Jasper must be using his power.

'What…it can't be. How can Carlisle work in the hospital and not suck his patients' blood?" Charlie asked faintly.

"We are vegetarians." Carlisle replied.

"Are we in danger? Should I grab Charlie and Bella and run?" Renee was thinking.

"Renee, you are in no danger. We are here to discuss about Bella's future." I replied Renee's thought.

"Future? What is wrong with Bella's future?" Renee asked.

"Mum, dad, I want to be a vampire too." Bella said

"What?! No!" Charlie answered and looked at Renee for support. However, Renee looked amazed.

"You can read thoughts? What am I thinking about now?" Renee asked me.

"You are thinking about how handsome I am." I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Renee!!" Charlie exploded.

"Wow! Hi Jasper. I can feel you controlling my emotions because I feel quite peaceful. It allows me to think better." Renee gushed. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement.

"You are Alice right?" Renee ignored Charlie and turned to face Alice.

"Yes." Alice replied.

"Cool! What is my future?" Renee questioned. Everybody turned to look at Alice.

"You will be a vampire." Alice replied simply.

"What?! No Way! All of you are insane!" Charlie thundered. Silence flooded the room.

"Charlie, now that you know our secret. You have to choose between keeping our secret and changing into a vampire yourself." Carlisle broke the silence.

"What are the setback of being a vampire?" Renee asked before Charlie could answer.

"Only setback is your thirst. For the first few months, your eyes will be red." Carlisle replied

"How long can a vampire live?" Renee pressed on.

"Eternity." Esme answered.

"Cool!" Renee exclaimed.

"Wonder, what is keeping her so long. I better go in and have a look." I heard an unfamiliar thought. The door opened and a middle- aged man entered.

"Phil!" Renee called out. Oh, this must be Bella's stepfather.

"Can I tell him? After all, he is my husband." Renee asked. I nodded.

"They are vampires. Both Bella and I want to be one of them. You can be a vampire if you want, but if you don't you must swear to secrecy." Renee said. Phil froze.

"Vampire?! Are you out of your mind? Why do you want to be a vampire?" Phil exploded too.

"It is my choice. I want to accompany Bella and be one." Renee replied firmly.

'"Jasper, why aren't you controlling Phil and Charlie's emotions?" I questioned.

"I am. They are not responding properly because they are extremely bad- tempered. Thus it is harder for me to control." Jasper thought. I nodded.

"Who is more important. Me or Bella?" Phil thundered.

"Is it a must for me to choose?" Renee whined and looked at Phil pitifully.

"Do not give me that look! It is not going to work!" Phil replied stormily.

"Fine! Bella!" Renee answered.

"Okay. Let's divorce." Phil replied.

"Ok! You know what? The divorce paper is in my bag now. You want to sign it? It had been in my bag since last month. I did not plan to divorce you because I still love you but now, I have enough of you." Renee answered.

"I will sign it now and pass it to our lawyer tomorrow." Phil told Renee.

"I will keep the secret. You do not have to worry. I say it, I mean it." Phil said and stalked out of the room.

"Mum, you don't have to do it." Bella murmured.

"No worries! It had nothing to do with you. I wanted to divorce him long ago. He was not as sweet- tempered as he was when he dated me. He was a two-faced snake." Renee assured Bella.

"Charlie, what is your decision?" Carlisle asked.

"You don't have to tell us today. I can sense your confusion. However, you must let us know as soon as possible." I told Charlie. His mind was flooded with thoughts. He wanted to become a vampire with Bella and Renee. The only holdback was the thirst. He did not exactly want to be a bloodsucker.

"Thanks. I will think about it tonight and let you know again." Charlie replied gratefully.

"Renee, are you sure you want to be a vampire? There is no going back." Esme asked.

"Yes! Can we do it now?" Renee exclaimed. She sounded like a kid receiving a present that contained her favourite toy.

"Let's do the change after Bella graduates. Is that fine?" Carlisle decided.

"Okay." Renee and Bella agreed.

"Now that we have reached an agreement, we will get going. In the meantime, just keep the secret. Thank you for your hospitality." Esme said.

"Bye!" Renee and Charlie said. I looked at Bella; she did not want us to leave.

"Wait for me in your room. I will be there." I said. Bella looked at me, shocked. I winked and left.

**Bella's Perspective**

As I watched them leave, I pondered on Edward's words. What did he mean? Is he disturbing me again? I decided to go to my room.

"I am tired. It had been a long day. Night." I said and headed to my room. I did not know what to expect. I opened the door and peered in. There was Edward sitting on my bed. I entered and quickly closed and locked the door behind me.

"How did you enter my room?" I hissed.

"I am a vampire. I can jump and climb easily. I enter through the window." Edward smirked.

"How did you know this is my room?" I asked.

"Your scent." Edward replied simply. I sat down beside Edward.

'Don't worry. Everything will fall into place." Edward comforted me.

"Will Jacob include that clause?" I wondered,

"Maybe. I doubt so." Edward answered. I stared at him.

"You gave Jacob a lot to think about. If he is still 'human', he will not include that clause. In my heart, I seriously believed that he will not." Edward explained. I remained quiet.

"Do you want to rest or do homework?" Edward asked.

"Homework. It will prevent me from thinking about this matter." I decided. Edward took out our homework. He taught me those question that I was uncertain. Boy, he is really a good teacher. We finished our homework within an hour. He rushed home to dump his bag and changed while I showered.

"Hi again." Edward was sitting on my bed and next to him were Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went hunting. This group of people, for some reason, wanted to spend the night with you, so here they are."

"We are curious on how you sleep, so we are here to observe." Emmett joked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nope. We are here to keep Edward company while Bella sleep." Rosalie glared at Emmett. She looked pissed with Emmett.

"Whoa! Cool down! I was only joking!" Emmett tried to make peace with Rosalie.

"Let's sing Bella to sleep. She looks exhausted." Alice suggested. Together, like a choir, they sang in harmony as I drifted into the land of dreams.

**Jacob's Perspective**

From a distance, I stared at Bella's room. The bloodsuckers are with her. Maybe, this is what she really wants. Her mother had agreed and even planned to be a bloodsucker herself. Should I leave Bella and her mother alone and let them change into a bloodsucker? Should I demand for the clause? Why is life so complicated?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Unexpected

**Bella's Perspective**

I did not know what to expect. From the day I have made that decision, I know that my life will be changed three hundred and sixty degrees. One thing that I found comforting is that my mum will be going through that change with me. I know it is selfish of me to think that way, but at least I will not be the only person going through it. As long as Jacob did not add that extra clause into the treaty, the plan should remain the same.

"Bella, how are things going on with Edward?" Jessica asked me the next day.

"Fine." I murmured knowing things will be different soon as long as the situation does not change.

"Both of you are like a magnet. I will never see you without Edward during lunch. If I need to find you, I know that you will be where Edward is."

"He is very protective over me." I replied thinking about what Jessica said.

"Here comes the devil. I will leave you now so that both of you can chat." Jessica sighed.

"Thanks. I will see you later." I replied Jessica gratefully.

"Bella, that extra clause had been added into the treaty. The chief went to see Carlisle and the new pact had been signed." Edward said.

"What? Why did Jacob do that? I thought I had finally knocked some sense into him!" I panicked.

"I did it for the safety of all people. " Jacob said from behind.

"Jacob Black!" I shouted, attracting everybody's attention and wanted to pounce on him. Edward had to restrain me.'

'Let us go to a place where it is more appropriate to discuss." Jacob suggested.

"Of course." Alice replied. I spun around and saw the rest of the Cullens including Carlisle and Esme approaching. I gave a sigh of relief. If Carlisle is here, the possibility of putting things right is higher. Jacob glanced at the new group and walked towards the place of secrecy, the forest.

"Bella, tell me. How many people will want to be a vampire? Who do not want to die a peaceful death?' Jacob asked. He was trembling.

"Two!" I shouted, unable to contain my anger.

"Two?" Jacob asked sharply.

"Bella and her mother." Edward replied.

"Are you trying to tell me that Bella' parents have been told of Bella's decision and instead of stopping her, they supported her, especially Bella's mother?" Jacob questioned, shell- shocked.

"Yes. Charlie was not as supportive as Renee. Renee did not even think twice before deciding to be one herself. Charlie called me today. He said that although he respects both mother and daughter's decision, he prefers to remain human. However, he may change his mind if he is able to accept the process of changing which Bella and Renee had decided to go through." Carlisle replied while looking at me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I knew dad well, he like to witness first before making any decision.

"Jacob, I know that you are feeling betrayed, but this is their decision. I understand your thoughts and feeling because I am against it too but I do not have a choice but to respect it too. You are not a vampire; you do not know what we went through. Therefore, I suggest that you stayed out of our affairs." Edward said calmly. I could tell that he was reading Jacob's thoughts while answering.

"This affair does not affect both of your families only. It also affects the safety of everyone staying in Forks. I knew very well that newborns are hard to control and will crave human blood. Everybody will be in danger! Stop being so self- centered!" Jacob spat. By now, I could no longer control my thoughts and feelings. I stomped towards Jacob and gave him a hard push and punch.

'Stop acting so noble! It is making me feel sick! You know very well that the Cullens are capable of controlling newborns. If my mum and I are hard to control, they are welcome to kill us for the safety of all people. The main reason why you added in that clause is because you want me to stay away from Edward and all the Cullens. You want me to stay by your side. Everybody knows that! I did not recall giving you permission to mind my business and neither did I say that you are my friend!" I snarled and kicked him repeatedly.

"Must things really be this way? I did it for your own good. Yet you treat me like a vermin!" Jacob said softly. He looked like he is going to cry any moment.

"Urgh! Stop acting like a cry baby. Don't act tough when you can't. Real men don't cry! Besides, are you even a werewolf? You don't even have the bravery of one!" I shouted. One thing that I can't stand is men crying.

'Bella." Esme chided me.

"Jacob, I know that the pact had been signed. Is there any way that you can get the chief to change his mind? I can tell that he loves this clause." Carlisle asked. Esme walked towards Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jacob, you are thoughtful boy. Please put yourself in our shoes and understand why we are doing this. It is to protect not only ourselves. It is to protect you and the people of Forks too. If we do not abide the rule, the Volturi, who is our leader will come here and attack us. At that time, everybody will be in great danger." Esme told Jacob in a motherly voice. Jacob looked up and looked at Esme's motherly face. He looked at her for a long time before nodding. Esme hugged him.

"I will return to the reservation now to talk to the chief." Jacob got up and ran to his motorbike.

"I guess that things are settled for now. We have to wait for the chief's response. Do you guys want to go back to class or go home?" Carlisle asked.

"Home." the Cullens replied.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to follow you guys home." I muttered.

"Why would we mind? Let's go. Have you sit a convertible before? Come, I will give you a ride." Rosalie said and took my hand, leading me to her car. I nodded and looked at Edward. He gave me a smile and gave me a nod which is telling me to go ahead. I smiled and jumped into the convertible with Alice, Esme and Emmett.

**Jacob's Perspective**

I raced as fast as I could to the chief's house. I may have caused a couple of accident on the way but I seriously do not care. My mind was racing too. I could not believe how foolish I was. I thought that I was doing this for the safety of all the people but actually, I was doing this because of Bella. Now, because of my selfishness, I have placed everyone in great danger. I was so deep in thought until I nearly missed the chief's house. I stomped my brake.

"Hello Jacob, why aren't you in school?" the chief greeted me. I kneeled down in front of the chief.

"Chief, I knew I insisted on that clause being inserted into the treaty. However, now that I understand why the Cullens did that, I regretted my doing. I begged you to terminate the use of the new treaty." I asked respectfully.

"If you can tell me the reason, I may accept." Chief said

"At first, when I demanded that clause, I thought that I was doing it for the sake of all the people. However, now that after the talk with the Cullens, I realized I was doing it because of myself. I wanted Bella to be mine. I realized how my selfishness will affect the safety of everybody. The Cullens are just as anxious over the safety of the people as we are. If their secrecy is not kept, everyone in Forks will be in danger. The Volturi, leader of the vampires, will sentence the Cullens to death. Moreover, they are not vegetarians. The possibility of them hunting here in Forks is extremely high." I explained.

"The secrecy could be kept if nobody breathed a word. Why must Bella change into a vampire?" Chief asked. I kept quiet and pondered over the question before answering.

"If you truly like a person, you will respect her decision, no matter what it is. Besides, her parents have already consented. Her mother is going to change into a vampire with Bella. What else can I say?" I answered. Chief listened to my answer and nodded.

"Okay, I accept your reasons but I will not terminate the treaty..." Chief started to say before I interrupted.

"What? Why? I thought you say that you will terminate it if my reasons are acceptable. I begged you. Please terminate it. I will be willing to exchange anything." I begged.

"Jacob! I have not completed my sentence yet! I will not terminate the treaty. However, the old treaty will be used for Bella and her parents only. I know Charlie well. He must be in a tight spot. Therefore, he will be welcome to make the change if he ever changes his mind." Chief completed his sentence and grinned.

"Oh." I replied still letting the message register in my mind. Finally, after the message had been register, I started to thank Chief profusely.

"Alright. I can sense your gratitude. Why don't you run along now and pass the message to the Cullens? I think they will be extremely happy." Chief chased me away. I nodded and ran into the forest to phase.

"Hey Jacob! How are things going?" Seth entered my mind as soon as I phased. He read my thoughts.

"Are you crazy?" Seth thought.

"Thanks." I thought sarcastically.

"No problem. What is the point of making life easier for them? She will never be yours." Seth thought. I could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"You are still young. Stay out of my business." I thought.

"Ouch! That was cold. Anyway, I got to go. Have better things to do than mixing around with vampires. Bye!" Seth thought before he left my mind. At last, my mind is my own again. I seriously hate this part of being a wolf. What happened to privacy? As soon as I reached the Cullens' forest, I phased to my human form again. Before I could knock on the door, Edward opened it.

"Welcome." Edward said as he invited me into their home. It was nothing like I expected. The house was bright, clean, big and gorgeous. I dare not think of the amount of money spent on their home.

"Thanks for everything." Edward said as he let me into their dining room where the Cullens and Bella were seated. I nodded at them as a form of greeting.

"Please sit." Carlisle invited me. I settled myself between Bella and Esme.

"I spoke with the Chief. He agreed to use the old treaty. However, this treaty is only valid for Bella, Renee and Charlie. This means that the new treaty is still in effect for all the people living in Forks with the exceptional of Bella's family." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"This is fine. I doubt nobody will find out who we are." Carlisle approved.

"Thanks Jacob," Bella murmured.

"Anytime." I grinned at her.

"But...but this does not mean we are friends." Bella warned and stared at me.

"Okay. Message delivered. However, if you ever need help, look for me. My door is always open." I teased Bella who glared at me.

"I will never accept your invitation." Bella snarled.

"Whatever. I got to go. Sorry for everything." I stood up and bowed. Esme sent me to the door and gave me a hug.

"Take care." Esme said as I walked into the forest to phase. Finally, I felt that things were in the right place. Hopefully, things will maintain this way for a period of time.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Tick-Tock 

**Bella's Perspective**

Time is ticking faster than ever. When I decided to be a vampire, graduation was like a few weeks ago. Now, I am graduating. I will be undergoing the change tonight with my mum. She had formally divorced Phil. I kept asking Alice why she did not see my mum divorcing Phil. Alice told me repeatedly that it was because my mum had never considered divorcing Phil. She just kept the papers as a measure. However, Phil's reaction that night had been unacceptable, which is why my mum chose to do so.

"Bella, it is seriously not your fault that Renee wants to divorce Phil." Edward attempted to make me see sense.

"If mum did not know that I want to become a vampire, she will not divorce Phil. Besides, Alice said before that my mum treasures her freedom with Phil." I muttered.

"True. Alice did say so. However, at that time, she did loves travelling with Phil because she still had feelings for him. Besides, what Phil did to your mum was unbelievable. He was even thinking about slapping your mum. He did not do so to give your mum face." Edward replied.

"He wanted to….what? How can he even think about doing that?" I nearly shrieked.

"Still, he did not do so." Edward tried to soothe my feelings. When Edward told me what Phil wanted to do, I was relieved that my mum made that decision. Tonight will be the last night that I will be human. Tonight will be the last night that I will ever eat. Tonight will be the last night that I will ever sleep. When I wake up tomorrow or the day after or next week, I will be a vampire.

"Knock-knock! Bella, are you ready?"My mum called. She is extremely excited about tonight.

"Almost!" I shouted, scrambling to stuff my things into the backpack.

"Edward and Alice are already here to fetch us! Quick!"My mum chased. I sighed, grabbed my backpack and sprinted down the stairs.

"At last!" my mum was bouncing around the room grabbing a few more additional things and cramping them into her bag. Edward and Alice are fetching my family to my graduation ceremony. After that, we will head to a restaurant for dinner before sending Charlie home. Finally, to round off the day, the change will be made.

"Everything will be fine." Edward took my hand and tried to make me relax. I looked at him and sensed his worry and assurance. I nodded and headed to the car. A few minutes later, my mum and dad were out. She sat with Alice in front while dad sat beside Edward. We will finally off.

"Charlie, do you mind if I exceed the speed limit because we are going to be late. If you don't want us to miss our biggest day, I will have to speed." Alice asked for permission. I looked at dad and saw he frowned, thinking whether to give permission. I looked at Edward who was pursuing his lips, head inclined towards dad. He must be listening to dad's thoughts. Edward was tense at first but after a minute, he relaxed and Charlie sighed.

"Fine! Only for this trip!" Charlie gave his permission.

"Thanks." Alice said gleefully and stomped on the speedometer. From the look of the changing scenery, we must be moving at a hundred miles per hour. I clung onto Edward, while my dad held onto his seatbelt. My mum, on the other hand, look relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself. My mum never seems to grow up. However, and thanked goodness, we made it to school on time safely and in one piece. By then, Charlie was already blue in the face. If the distance was any further, I am sure he will vomit out his breakfast.

"He will be fine." Edward whispered into my ear. The moment Charlie got out of the car; he started gasping for air and tried to relax. Alice and my mum got out of the car and walked towards us.

"Charlie will be fine within two minutes. His colour is returning to normal." Alice said and I started to count. True enough, Charlie walked towards us looking normal.

"Aren't we supposed to be late? Why are we standing here? Let's get moving."Charlie said grumpily and stormed away.

'Dad, you are going the wrong way. It is the opposite direction." I called out. He humped and walked in the opposite direction. I shook my head and we walked behind Charlie in the direction of the school hall. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us outside.

"The others are inside saving us a seat." Carlisle said and led the way in. The hall was extremely crowded and we jostled our way to the middle when the rest were sitting.

"Nice view" Edward complimented. We were sitting directly in the middle of the hall which provided the best view. Emmett grinned and I caught a glimpse of a family huddled together at the end of the hall. Edward must have heard my thought as he looked at that family too.

"Emmett…" Edward sighed and shook his head. He could not say more as at that moment, the principal went up the stage and started his speech. Throughout the speech, Edward kept a firm grip on my hand while my mum kept soothing my hair. Sitting beside Edward has its plus point because the hall was sweltering hot. I leaned on Edward's shoulder to lower down my body temperature. The speech was long and unbearable. The speech lasted for fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. The rest of the graduation ceremony passed like breeze. Before I realized what was happening, I was up on stage collecting my diploma. Throughout the entire ceremony, Edward, the top student in music, only left my side to play the prelude on the piano.

"Congratulations kids!" my parents, Carlisle and Esme congratulated. I could not believe it, I survived school! Edward laughed quietly.

"Bella!" I spun around and saw Jessica fighting her way to me. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Hi! Congrats!" I greeted Jessica.

"Congrats to you too! I will miss you! Keep in touch ok?" Jessica sobbed. Unable to reply her when I remembered that my future is currently on hold, I just nodded. Jessica hugged me and wished me luck for my relationship with Edward before leaving. I will definitely miss her!

"You will be fine. Bella, don't think too much." Jasper told me just as I felt at ease. One good thing about having Jasper around is you are able to feel at ease during any time of the day.

"Celebration time!" Alice sang as she shepherded us to the car. She drove us to an extremely high class restaurant. It was the kind of restaurant that I will never enter. I shared a menu with Edward and got a shock. None of the food cause less than fifty bucks! I noticed mum and dad exchanged glances.

"Eat whatever you want! I will foot the bill." Carlisle said.

"Bella, do you want me to help you order?" Edward asked. I shrugged and nodded,

"I would like the house specialty." Edward ordered. Mum and dad heard and ordered the same.

"You guys don't eat right?" Charlie asked softly and hesitantly. Carlisle smiled and nodded. Charlie turned to mum and me. He asked his question for the millionth time.

"You girls are sure of what…""Dad began to ask but before he could complete his sentence, mum and I cut him off.

"Y-E-S! Yes!" Mum and I screamed,

"Relax. Just checking." Dad replied, looking downcast.

"The door is always open for you, Charlie." Carlisle stated. Dad nodded and did not spoke another word. When we reached home, he gave mum and me a hug each and went into the house.

"He is fine. He just need time to think." Edward assured us even though we felt peaceful, thanks to Jasper. We looked into the house and nodded. Alice drove us to our new home. Soon, I will be a vampire.

**Jacob's Perspective**

I watched the car drove past. I looked into Charlie's house. He was sitting on the sofa staring blankly at the photo of Bella, Renee and himself. I felt helpless. I wanted to comfort him but there was nothing I can do. They made the decisions so they had to face it. Time is ticking by signaling the countdown to new changes.

**Edward's Perspective**

Many things have changed ever since I met Bella. However, the most significant change will be made in a few hours. I never or even expected Bella to choose this path which I would not choose if I have the choice. If I was human, I will not be here today. If I was human, things may never reach this state. If I was human, Bella may never choose me above Jacob Black. If I was human, Bella may never have to change into a vampire. I got the feeling that things have reach this state today all because of me. If I never existed, things will never reach this state.

"Edward, stop berating yourself. Besides, why are you doing so? If you want to explain, just say it and let us all hear." Jasper thought. I shook my head once. I did not want to explain anything. I could no longer trust myself. I may just make things worse for everyone. Carlisle has been asking me whether I want to do the change myself. I told Carlisle that I did not want to do so as it will only prove my support for Bella and her mother.

"Here we are! Your new home!" Alice sang and invited Bella and Renee in.

"Wow! What a beautiful home!" Renee gasped. I went to Bella's side and took her hand. She took in my worried question.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded, hesitated then shook my head.

"Is it because of me and my mum?" Bella presses on. I looked at her for a long time. Part of me wanted to explain but the other part of me got a better side.

"Its nothing. Let's go in." I said and led her into the house.

'Let me show you your room." Alice said and led Renee up the stairs. Bella and I followed.

"Your room will be the next to mine. I hope you like it because I specially designed it for you. However, if there is any part of it that is against your liking, you must let me know." I told Bella.

"Renee, this is your room. Bella's room is directly opposite yours and Edward's room is next to hers." Alice pointed out. She opened the door to Renee's room while I opened Bella's. Bella looked at me hesitantly, I smiled at her welcomingly. She took a step in and gasped. The room was painted light brown matching the trees in the background and everything that Bella will need was all in it.

"Erm…is everything okay? I know that you love surfing the net, reading and listening to music which is why I bought you a laptop, books and a CD player. When you become a vampire, there will be lots of time to relax, so a television will be useful in this case. As for the wardrobe, I have nothing to do with it. Alice did it. She bought lots of clothes for you too. Though, I think that you will prefer wearing your kind of clothes. Do you want me to step out?" I said.

"Please stay. The room is more than okay. It is absolutely gorgeous!" Bella gushed.

"If you ever need to talk to me, you can just use the connecting door." I said and pointed at the door. Bella nodded.

"This room is beautiful! Alice, did you do it too?" Renee shrieked.

"Only the wardrobe. Edward did Bella's room." Alice said.

"Whoa. All of you are so talented! I can't wait to be one of you!" Renee skipped around joyfully.

"This reminds me. Renee, Bella, you better put your things away if you want to enjoy more time being a vampire. Come Renee, I will help you unpack." Alice gave Bella a wink and left. I looked at Bella nervously. Bella smiled.

"Why don't you help me unpack? You have a better sense of decoration than me." Bella requested. I nodded and at that moment, I heard a howl.

"Take care of her, bloodsucker." Jacob thought and he howled again.

"Jacob." I sighed.

"Jacob?" Bella asked curiously.

"He was in the forest." I muttered.

"What? Why?" Bella panicked.

"He was just giving me some last instruction. There is nothing to worry about. We better start packing." I said and started packing at an extremely fast pace. The moment we finish, I rushed Bella down to Carlisle. Alice was directly behind me.

Time passed quickly. It seems like yesterday since I met Bella. It seems like yesterday since we started communicating. It seems like yesterday since we made the deal. It seems like yesterday since she made the decision to change but now the time had arrived for her to change into my kind.


End file.
